


In Time

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [226]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@trcunning asked in a prompt meme for: ”What does Elliott notice as “distinctive” for the Legends OT gang?</p><p>(beep beep,  five things alert. also wibbly wobbly timey wimey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

1) Captain Cold

It’s some podunk town in the back of nowhere.  The only reason there’s anything here at all is the railway siding - trains need water, refueling, and nowhere is as good as anywhere.

Eliot’s not even sure why they’ve got a guy like him here, let alone four of them.  But they’re not paid to ask questions, they’re paid to watch the shadows and be scarier than anything that might come out of the darkness.

Eliot swings down from the drivers cab even as the train slides to a halt.  It’s half an hour til dawn, and the air is clean and crisp.

He nods curtly at one of the other guys doing a sweep, heads straight for the tail of the trail.  If he was hitting this delivery, he’d start by stopping the refuel.

The train is long, and the voices of the others fade away before he’s halfway down the row of trailers.  There’s no birdsong, no wind, no nothing.

Eliot breaths out and in, and tastes…metal, freon, like water stored too long in a refrigerator.  He’s running before the first bright blast coats the sides of the wagon in ice crystals.  He slides on dirt made slippery as a snowfall, skids under the hitch, but he’s already too late.

Seven years later, it’s cold in Portland, sleety and wet.  Eliot breaths through his nose and tastes the freon on the back of his tongue.  He smiles to himself as he singles out one unremarkable figure in a fur-lined coat.

This time. he’s not going to be too late.

 

2) Firestorm

Eliot was used to Hardison’s panics by now, but this was special.  “Slow down.  What is it?”

Hardison waved at the screen, where the satellite data he was ‘acquiring’ was refreshing itself across the screen.  “That.  That’s…nuclear bomb levels man, whatever they’re doing, it’s gonna give people three eyes and leave smoking crater where Oregon used to be, and I don’t want to be anywhere in the freaking _country_ when it blows.”

Eliot held Hardison steady by simply tightening his grip on Hardison’s shirt.  Hardison wiggled, but didn’t pull away.  “It’s not a bomb.  And it’s not going to explode.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hardison spat. But he was listening.

Eliot nodded at the beta radiation levels, the gently undulating measure of particles.  “It’s a very distinctive waveform.”  But what, Eliot wondered, was Stein doing in Portland.

One way to find out.  He’d tell Hardison where they were going once he was safely strapped into Lucille 4.0 and couldn’t run away.

 

3) White Canary

The ballroom was in chaos, people in finery running into each other as they tried to escape.  Eliot headed for the stair, fighting his way against the flow.  “I can’t figure out who’s who,” Parker snapped through the com in his ear.

“Sorry, babe,” Hardison told her from the van parked outside.  “Bad guys still don’t wear nice labels for us.”

Eliot finally made it to the balcony level that ringed the ballroom.  Down below, a blonde in a stunning dress was carving a path through the party, two metal batons spinning confidently as she all but danced towards her target.

Eliot watched her work for a moment.  Last time it was black leather, and the blonde wig was looking a lot more realistic now at least.  But the batons were like a signature.  He tapped open his com line.  “Hang back, Parker.  A little bird looks like she’s going to do the hard work for us.”

 

4) Hawkgirl

“It’s a very distinct feather.” he repeated.  Hardison had already pretty much figured out that a pinion feather that large could only come from something human sized.

Eliot couldn’t save Chay-Ara last time.  If she had reincarnated and awoke again so fast, it must be for a reason.

Maybe this time he do more than watch her die.

 

5) Captain Hunter

“Did you hear that?”  The young woman was shaking as she held onto her girlfriend, the two just starting to realize how close they had come to losing everything.  She was jumpy, eyes darting, and the once-familiar sound was right on the edge of hearing, but Eliot always had very good hearing.  And it was a very distinctive sound.  

The others were over by the car, getting ready to leave.  Eliot smiled at her.  “I didn’t hear a thing,” he lied.

If Rip was leaving, the job must be done, the timeline secure.  Time to let time flow on once more.  Eliot smiled to himself and started herding his people home.


End file.
